


Forever

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, First Time, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: Theme: Holding PatternPrompt: Kara/Karl the friend zonesingerdiva





	

End of term. Long night of partying. Longer night of watching Kara dirty dance and flirt with everyone with a pulse. Holding Kara up as she staggers back to the dorm. Dumping her in bed, shoes and all. Karl sighs as he stands, but Kara grips his wrist and yanks. He falls. "Kara, what the frak?"

She blinks up at him. "You want me, don't you?"

He's drunk enough to be honest. "Of course I do. I'm not dead. But Kara, I could be anybody right now."

She grabs his face, her eyes blazing. "Not just anybody. You're my friend."

He stares back at her as she wriggles beneath him. Her shoes hit the floor and her hands are nimble on his buttons.

He's still staring when she stops, and if he didn't know better, he'd think she's on the verge of tears.

"Please, Karl. I need to know."

He's baffled; Kara is never vulnerable. "Know what?"

"How it feels when someone cares."

Incongruously, he thinks of his sisters as it hits him. Kara's trusting him. To keep her secret, to guard her feelings, to be her friend. Much as he'd rather do this sober, he knows if he says no now, things between them will never be the same, and he can't take losing her friendship right now.

He rolls to the side, shoving down his pants, then his hands gentle as he reaches for her. Her smile wobbles and she bites her bottom lip. She helps him push her pants off, and groans when his rough hands push her tank over her head. She's commando, and Karl buries his face in her neck for a moment.

When he pushes into her, Kara's arms clamp his chest to hers. He takes his time, and she comes quietly, murmuring, "Friends forever, Karl," and he knows it's true.


End file.
